User talk:HeartStrong07
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Maliwan Volcano page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 17:51, December 6, 2009 the weps. What you might want: Rifles AR520-B Punishing Avenger: 458 damg, 90.4 acc, 15.0 rof, 26 mag AR590 Max Ogre: 364 damg, 91.3 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, x4 explosion, 2.4x zoom AR1000/V3 Glorious Revolution: 291 damg, 88,5 acc, 9.3 rof, 104 mag, 2.4x zoom AR490 Shattering Bastard: 514 damg, 67.0 acc, 9.8 rof, 62 mag AR6800 Desert Raven: 350 damg, 90.4 acc, 15.o rof, 21 mag, 1.4x zoom AR80/V3 Glorious Revolution: 353 damg, 79.7 acc, 8.1 rof., 104 mag AR490.3 Glorious Masaacre: 291 damg, 93.9 acc, 8.8 rof, 124 mag, x4 fire element, 2.4x zoom AR490 Pearl Havoc: 303 damg, 91.3 acc, 15.0 rof, 64 mag AR29 Steel Mauler: 399 damg, 79.2 acc, 9.8 rof, 48 mag, 2.1x zoom Repeaters etc. HRD5.3 Nasty Gemini: 279x2 damg, 92.8 acc, 3.5 rof, 42 mag, 4.7x zoom HRD6/V3 Nasty Rebel: 306 damg, 90.4 acc, 5.4 rof, 36 mag, 4.1x zoom, +200% melee damg. BLR.G Crimson Invader: 208 damg, 94.9 acc, 4.5 rof, 12 mag, 4.7x zoom, +200% melee damg. BLR5 Pearl Troll: 216 damg, 88.9 acc, 5.4 rof, 20 mag, 4.1x zoom RF5 Nasty Violator: 119x3, 77.5 acc, 9.1 rof, 20 mag, 4.1x zoom, +200% melee damg. BLR.W Double Invader: 182x2, 90.7 acc, 5.5 rof, 14 mag, 4.7x zoom TMP2/V3 Stabilized Vengance: 161 damg, 90.4 acc, 16.0 rof, 17 mag, 4.1x zoom, +66% recoil redux BLR.G Crimson Invader: 122x2 damg, 85.4 acc, 4.5 rof, 14 mag, 4.7x zoom HRD6/V3 Double Rebel: 228x2 damg, 60.8 acc, 4.5 rof, 40 mag, 4.1x zoom TMP2/V3 Double Vengance: 170x2, 85.0 acc, 13.7 rof, 20 mag, 4.1x zoom Revolvers AX300 XX Savage Unforgiven: 486x7 damg, 87.0 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.2x zoom AX300 C Pestilent Defiler: 1144 damg, 91.5 acc, 1.9 rof, 4.2x zoom EQ300-B Savage Equalizer: 350x7, 88.5 acc, 1.6 rof, 3.7x zoom AX10 Bloody Chimera: 1240 damg, 93.6 acc, 2.0 rof, 4.2x zoom, x4 elemental (all) AX10 XX Bloody Unforgiven: 1430 damg, 94.2 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.2x zoom, +200% melee damg. EQ10-B Bloody Equalizer: 1036 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.6 rof, 4.2x zoom, +200% melee damg. AX Swift Anaconda: 1231 damg, 94.4 acc, 1.9 rof, 3.7x zoom, +200% melee damg. AX300 XX Bloody Justice: 1280 damg, 94.2 acc, 1.3 rof, 3.7x zoom AX10 XX Bloody Razor: 1208 damg, 91.1 acc, 1.3 rof, 3.7x zoom, +200% melee damg. Rocket Launchers RWL770 Steel Redemtion: 3438 damg., 88.8 acc, 1.1 rof, x4 fire element, 4.3x zoom RWL90 C Burning Rhino: 1526 damg, 93.3 acc, 1.0 rof, x4 fire element, 4.3x zoom RWL720 Devestating Redemption: 3608 damg. 88.8 acc, 1.1 rof, 4.9x zoom RWL270 Vitriolic Rhino: 1526 damg, 93.3 acc, 1.0 rof, 3.3x zoom, x4 acid element RWL720.G Crimson Nidhogg: 2699 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.0 rof, 3.3x zoom, x4 shock element RWL17/V3 Scoped Mongol: 1380 damg, 89.0 acc, 1.4 acc, 4.3x zoom, 11 mag, x4 shock element RWL770/V3 Colossal Mongol: 1331 damg, 89.0 acc, 1.4 rof, 1.9x zoom, 11 mag, x4 fire element RWL260.G Crimson Nidhogg: 2997 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.3x zoom RWL16.G Crimson Nidhogg: 2342 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.0 rof, 3.3x zoom, x4 acid element RWL720 Devestating Mongol: 1516 damg, 89,0 acc, 1.3 rof, 4.3x zoom, 9 mag RWL11 C Lighting Rhino: 1493 damg, 93.3 acc, 1.0 rof, 2.7x zoom, x4 shock element Shotty's ZPR1200 U Fanged Jackal: 1201 damg, 68.9 acc, 1.4 rof, 12 mag, 2.7x zoom ZPR30/V3 Blast Hammer: 256x7 damg, 66.5 acc, 2.6 rof, 7 mag, x2 explosive, 4.5x zoom ZPR30.G Crimson Butcher: 147x3 damg, 65.0 acc, 9.4 rof, 5 mag, 3.0x zoom ZPR100 Friendly Fire: 231x9 damg, 11.7 acc, 1.5 rof, 12 mag, x2 fire element, 3.6x zoom ZPR100 U Hunters Bulldog: 229x7 damg, 72.9 acc, 1.6 rof, 20 mag, 2.7x zoom ZPR10 C Pestilent Crux: 179x7 damg, 62.4 acc, 1.9 rof, 5 mag, 3.0x zoom, x4 acid element DEF50-B Hunters Defender: 349x7 damg, 72.9 acc, 1.0 rof, 2 mag, 2.2x zoom ZX900 Pearl Hydra: 203x12 damg, 65.3 acc, 1.0 rof, 3.6x zoom, 13 mag. ZPR100 Teribble Hydra: 252x12 damg, 65.3 acc, 1.2 rof, 13 mag, 3.0x zoom SG350 Friendly Fire: 301x9 damg, 68.2 acc, 1.2 rof, 2.2x zoom, x2 fire element SPR15 XX Terrible Striker: 337x7 damg, 56.7 acc, 0.4 rof, 3.0x zoom ZPR350 Hunters Shotgun: 388x7 damg, 68.2 acc, 1.5 rof, 4.0x zoom ZPR350 Pearl Matador: 345x12 damg, 30.7 acc, 1.3 rof, 4.0x zoom DEF350-B Terrible Defender: 968 damg, 58.5 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.0x zoom ZPR350 Pearl Shotgun: 360x9 damg, 76.4 acc, 1.2 rof, 3.6x zoom, 2 clip, +150% melee damg. ZPR100 Pearl Shredder: 222x11 damg, 22.5 acc, 1.2 rof, 13 mag, 2.7x zoom Sub. guns HX 540.G Malevolent Bitch 172 damg, 94.9 acc, 16.3 rof, 55 mag, 3.9x zoom HX 540 Double Gasher: 176x2 damg, 56.7 acc, 18.0 rof, 4.3x zoom, 70 mag HX 440 Ruthless Wildcat: 186 damg, 46.7 acc, 12.5 rof, 70 mag, 4.3x zoom TD4 Steel Gasher: 192x2 damg, 56.7 acc, 13.8 rof, 70 mag, 3.9x zoom HX 4.G Crimson Stinger 165x2 damg, 91.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 69 mag, 4.3x zoom HX 540 C Cobalt Tsunami: 248 damg, 93.5 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, 4.3x zoom, x4 shock element HX 540 C Combustion Hellfire: 233 damg, 89.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, 4.3x zoom, x4 fire element Snipers PPZ570.3 Liquid Orion: 932 damg, 96.2 acc, 2.7 rof, 16 mag, x4 shock element, 2.7x zoom PPZ1170.G Crimson Invader: 414 damg. 98.5 acc, 2.9 rof, 15 mag, 2.4x zoom DVL590 C Fearsome Volcano: 1264 damg, 97.8 acc, 0.6 rof, 3 clip, 2.7x zoom VRR450/V3 Fearsome Surkov: 940 damg, 94.9 acc, 1.7 rof, 6 clip, 2,7x zoom GGN450 Peal Cyclops: 891 damg, 98.6 acc, 0.8 rof, 6 clip, 3.2x zoom DVL 490/V3 Feasome Surkov: 1159 damg, 94.9 acc, 1.1 rof, 3 clip, 2.4x zoom PPZ4700 Vicious Penetrator: 1019 damg, 94.3 acc, 4.6 rof, 10 mag, 2.7x zoom PPZ470.3 Vicious Orion: 1019 damg, 96.2 acc, 2.4 rof, 16 mag, x4 shock element, 2.7x zoom PPZ1070.G Crimson Invader: 307 damg, 98.0 acc, 2.1 rof, x2 acid element DVL550 XX Fearsome Thunder: 1380 damg, 97.7 acc, 0.4 rof, 6 clip, 2.4x zoom PPZ470.3 Liquid Wrath: 1014 damg, 96.9 acc, 2.7 mag, 10 clip, 2.4x zoom PPZ470.3 Liquid Wrath: 724 damg, 96.9 acc, 2.7 rof, 10 clip, x4 explosive, 2.4x zoom PPZ40.G Crimson Lance: 1084 damg, 98.5 acc, 2.1 rof, 2.4x zoom, 5 clip PPZ.G Crimson Lance: 1063 damg, 98.5 acc, 2.1 rof, 5 clip, 2.7x zoom PPZ470.G Crimson Thunder: 912 damg, 98.0 acc, 2.4 rof, 7 mag, 2.4x zoom PPZ470 Steel Thunder: 904 damg, 97.1 acc, 3.4 rof, 7 mag, 1.0x zoom PPZ7 Liquid Thunder: 1014 damg, 97.1 acc, 3.0 rof, 7 mag, 2.4x zoom GGN590 Pearl Thunder: 861 damg, 97.4 acc, 0.6 rof, 3 clip, 2.7x zoom GGN50 Pearl Thunder: 803 damg, 98.6 acc, 0.6 rof, 6 clip, 2.7x zoom Class mods 660 Bombadier: +45% launcher reload speed, +4 Endowed skill, +3 Rapid Reload skill, +3 Wide load skill, +56% launcher fire rate 660 Centurion: +60% team max health, +3 Safeguard skill + 3 Hardend Skill, +4 Die Hard skill, +42% team mag size I got many more (ultimate things) but you might have those already (like alot of pearls i got)No signature found... 15:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Plz. message me on xbox live cuz my laptop iz runn'n out of power! No signature found... 15:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Destroyer Hey Hearststrong guess what? A friend of mine got a AR530.G Destroyer! he's willing to trade it to me but i'm willing to trade your destroyer first if you want becouse then you will have profit out of it. If you do i'll make sure i'll trade it to no one... but if you refuse i will get his and make sure everyone will have it making your destroyer... well.... less valuable. I'm not trying to be a dick but you might know buisness is buisness. Your choise. p.s: the guy that got it is a friend of mine's and he allowes me to do the trading so that means that there is only one edition of his destroyer (no copy's) Also you destroyer and his are the same (weird) but hey! why not? No signature found... 15:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Just received I had this message. A lot of good stuff, I will review today. HeartStrong07 00:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) do you still have your fanged weapon? the one that bypassses shields? my psn is fatalnightmare22 if u want to trade!